Diva
by Kurt's Anatomy
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a diva and, sometimes, he's definitely not hesitant to show it. One-shots about Kurt's inner diva. Pairings include: Klaine, Hevans, Kinn, Puckurt, Chummel, Kurtana, Hummelberry, Kurtina, Kurttany, Kuinn, Kurtcedes, Katt, Kurtbastian, Klaintana, Kadam, Kelliot and St. Hummel. Rated T for possible cussing (Santana).
1. The Pizza

Diva

**Kurt Hummel is a diva and, sometimes, he's definitely not hesitant to show it. **

Chapter 1- The Pizza

* * *

It was a day for celebration in the Hummel-Hudson household.

The family had been a cohesive unit for a year now and they thought that instead of Burt and Carole going to some fancy restaurant, they would celebrate the way they started out as a family. With takeout and a good movie. Unfortunately, for a family as different as them, even something as trivial as this could not end well. In their house, they (read: Kurt) had devised a schedule in which each member of the family would hold the rights to certain family privileges on certain days of the week. After his return from Dalton Academy, Kurt had constructed a laminated version of this schedule and demanded that ("in order to maintain a correct family dynamic") they stick to it. Whenever they had takeout, there was a weekly timetable in order to determine who selected their destination. There was a chart for who was the picker of the movie that they all had to sit down and watch together. There was the dishwasher and the dryer and, finally, the special VIP member that week who could choose a dessert that Kurt would have to make for them.

And sometimes, just sometimes, the stars and the planet would align and, just to make everything so much more difficult for the clan, the schedule would read like this:

**Takeout: Finn**

**Movie: Kurt**

**Dishwasher and Dryer: Burt and Carole**

**Dessert: Kurt**

Burt and Carole had protested initially when the schedule had been read out. Burt simply didn't want to watch another one of Kurt's old movies and Carole resented the times she had been forced to eat one of Finn's takeout choices. She could still feel the grease on her skin. But nobody protested against the choices more than Kurt himself.

Finn had been ecstatic when he had seen that it was his turn to pick the food but he also feared for his life.

It had been Kurt that perused the fridge and saw how the chart had aligned this week. It had been Kurt who had let rip an almighty tirade of crass insults towards Finn and, of course, it had been Kurt who refused to eat. Carole had tried to mitigate the destruction by reminding Kurt that he could always "atone for the grease by making one hell of a healthy dessert" but Kurt had shaken his head and glared at Finn. Finn had tried to excuse himself by stating that Kurt been the one who had installed the schedule into their lives but that had just gained him another insult. Burt stayed (wisely) silent throughout the entire exchange, not wanting to unleash to wrath of Kurt unto himself because that was as crazy as telling Sue Sylvester that you couldn't attend Cheerios practice.

"So, Finn", Kurt had said through gritted teeth, "where would you like to order from?" Finn had grinned widely before saying the one word that would make Kurt's head explode and eyes pop out of their sockets before scowling.

"Domino's."

Burt was resigned to shaking his head and silently whispering prayers up to the sky, hoping God could tame Kurt's wrath.

The number one rule of the food choice was that the person responsible could choose what type of food everybody had but they could pick their own toppings if necessary. However, there was a get-out clause. Three months ago, Kurt had made them a healthy meal of some French crap that Finn had no idea how to say and Kurt had told them to 'go crazy' in personalising it. So Finn, as ballsy as ever, had taken out the hot sauce from the cupboard and, before Kurt could protest, drenching his whatever-it-was with the condiment. Kurt was seething. He demanded that Finn be taught a lesson in eating proper meals with hot sauce but Burt had advised him to eat his own meal. Finn had found the mixture lovely with the addition of his condiment, to the displeasure of Kurt, but Carole had asked Kurt to swap Finn's meal with the leftovers so Finn could enjoy the meal. Kurt had gotten exactly what he had wanted, but Finn was allowed to do the same. That meant that Finn could pick Kurt's toppings. He didn't have to like it so, as long as it wasn't anchovies which everyone had agreed that should have never been put on pizza, Finn could choose as a surprise.

Finn logged onto the website and started choosing the orders. Burt had gotten a substantial tip from a mall tycoon of $250 dollars, so Finn started piling on the toppings until the maximum limit was reached. Finn created his own large pizza and topped it with pepperoni, bacon rashers, chorizo sausage and pork meatballs, doubling everything for the maximum effect. Carole had chosen a simple ham and pineapple pizza, a small because she was trying to minimise the weight put on to maybe calm Kurt a little. Burt had gotten the same as Finn and then it was time for Kurt's surprise to unfold. Kurt had insisted on healthy options but Finn had another idea.

Clicking the same pizza that Finn and Burt had chosen, Finn clicked 'order' and waited for the surprise.

* * *

When Kurt actually opened his pizza, however, Finn regretted his decision.

"Finn," Kurt regarded him calmly, "would you mind edifying me on what crazy Neanderthal attitude that one would have to be a victim of would even remotely inspire you to assemble to most greasy, disgusting heap of ingredients that only somebody as gross as you would attempt to call a passable excuse for food?"

Burt and Carole rolled their eyes. Here we go…

"Dude come on, it's delicious." Finn tried, regarding his own pizza with a hungry grin. Kurt sighed.

"I can only assume that this is what the inside of your stomach closely resembles. This does not look delicious in any plausible way but it rather looks like something that you would find festering in a room full of disease-ridden trolls when they've projectile vomited everywhere and their rotting brains are convincing them that it would be a good idea to pick each other's noses. This is not food, Finn Hudson and I vehemently refuse to even put one slice of this slop into my mouth lest I come down with some affliction that can only be considered deadly and highly damaging for my perfected complexion. So have fun sluggishly inhaling your infected rat carcass, but just wait until it's my next turn. I am going to concoct a meal so healthy that you won't eat for the entire night."

Burt's eyes bulged. Wow, that was one hell of a speech.

"Kurt. It's pizza. You like pizza." Finn debated. Carole winced. Finn should know better than to debate with an angry Kurt.

"I like pizza when it doesn't look like it's been rained on by a heavy stream of over-processed slop. I like pizza when I can make my own using my basil pesto sauce and a matzo crust and when I can include some zucchini or some cauliflower. This is _not _pizza. It's dung. It's more akin to some plant fertiliser than it is pizza. So next time you want to waste what I can assume is twenty dollars on this sure fire scheme to force me to break into hives, rethink your life choices and maybe splash out on something that doesn't look like it's been left to rot for centuries." And with that, Kurt fled the room, presumably to eat something heart-healthy and slimming.

Carole looked down at her own pizza, rethinking her own choices and replaying every valid point that Kurt presented to them all. She shut her lid, putting her pizza to the side.

"Good choice, Carole." Kurt shouted from the kitchen. How? How had he known that she would close the box as the other two men shovelled the pizza into their mouths, making quick work of it?

Then she realised that Kurt was one of those extremely observant ninja people.

"Finn, please chew your food." He added, knowing without even hearing that Finn was biting and swallowing, his teeth sitting idly by whilst the pizza sailed down his throat. How he hadn't choked yet was beyond everyone.

It was their family night and others would have said it was ruined by the lecture, Carole had only seen it as evidence that, as dysfunctional as their family was, it worked. They worked.

* * *

**Author's Note: So here is the first oneshot of Kurt's inner diva showing up. The next ones will be probably thematic, depending on what kind of Glee characters I'm liking at the time and what kind of mood I'm in. Review! xxxx**


	2. Perry v Gaga

Chapter 2- Perry v Gaga

* * *

Everyone who was anyone knew that Kurt Hummel was fabulously obsessed with Lady Gaga. Everyone who was anyone knew that Blaine Anderson was fabulously obsessed with Katy Perry. Everyone who was anyone knew just how heated the arguments between them could become. They loved each other, but despised each other's love for their favourite pop singers of the 21st century. They had recently settled the Cher vs Madonna debate, where Blaine conceded that Madonna's star power and stage presence vastly outdid that of his favourite diva, Cher. They could both agree on the superiority of Beyoncé to most other singers, but they were still adamant that Lady Gaga and Katy Perry respectively were better. When Blaine had transferred to McKinley, the members of the New Directions would sometimes just sit there, silently rooting for their preferred musical icon. Santana, Brittany, Sugar, Sam, Mercedes, Tina all rooted for Gaga and everybody else preferred Katy. The numbers were irrelevant to the argument, however, as Kurt's fierce stance on modern day music trumped everything and everyone. Blaine fought back valiantly, bless his soul, but he could not even nearly hold a candle to Kurt's opinions.

Mr Schuester had walked in on one of these legendary arguments that had stemmed from his idea to do Gaga at Nationals. Kurt had clapped so enthusiastically that Mr Schuester had placed him in with the Troubletones for the number and had made _Edge of Glory_ a duet between he and Santana. Their voices worked epically on the song, but Blaine had been looked sour even since the announcement. He was happy that Kurt was getting featured at Nationals, but he was going to petition that they tackle Katy instead until Kurt stopped him.

"Hold it right there, Frodo," Kurt teased. Kurt and Blaine had a thing in their relationship where they were allowed to call each other names and tease each other because in the end, they knew their love for each other massively outdid their arguments. "If you even think for a second that a mediocre number from everyone's least favourite Katy is a fit for Nationals, you are seriously bordering on delusional. I think I need to take you to the nearest neurologist for a brain scan because you are sounding really crazy right now."

"Kurt, Katy Perry has some amazing numbers that could easily be tackled with this group at Nationals. I mean, if Rachel wasn't singing Celine for her solo, she would smash _Pearl_ right out of the park. And E.T would be a perfect group number." Rachel preened at his comment. Kurt's glare wiped the smile from her face.

Kurt looked like somebody had just spat on his new Alexander McQueen.

"Oh wait, you're serious. Oh. Then you _are_ delusional. Have you had a recent head injury? I told you that you needed to switch to organic hair gels. Listen up, Quid Pro Quo, Lady Gaga practically wrote her songs for show choir group numbers. We did _Bad Romance_ two years ago with Santana, Mercedes, Tina, Quinn and I on lead vocal and we smashed it. We totally should've done it at Regionals if Mr Schuester wasn't as trapped in the 80's as the Beastie Boys. We would've won. _Edge of Glory_ sounds amazing with La Lopez and myself. If I was given Rachel's solo, no don't worry Rachel you can have your solo, I would absolutely murder _Speechless_ in the best way possible. Just Dance, Poker Face, Love Game, Hair, Paparazzi, Bloody Mary. Songs that would fit our voices and showcase dancing talent as well. Mike and Brittany choreographing a routine to Heavy Metal Lover is something that I need to see before my fabulous ass leaves this world. It is not anybody's fault but her own that Katy Perry has as much dancing talent as Finn, sorry Finn, but it just ensures that her music should never be touched at competition. Journey. Queen. Michael Jackson. The Rolling Stones. We and Vocal Adrenaline have performed their music at a competition. They were a hit. If we went out onto that stage and sang Last Friday Night at Nationals, people would throw their children at us. So please think about what you're saying Blaine, or I may have to slap you." Kurt neatened his hair and waited for everyone to compute the lengthy speech he had just given.

"Show choir aside, though, Katy Perry is better." Blaine tried weakly. Santana was smirking.

"Oh please, Blaine, she can't even sing live." Blaine gasped at that. The worst insult somebody could ever give to a professional recording artist. "Lip syncing is something that Gaga refuses to do, but Katy Perry will actively indulge in. It's not a good habit, Blainey." Kurt said, condescendence lacing his voice.

"As least Katy Perry doesn't need her costumes to put on a show."

"Can we recall the shockingly directed California Gurls, with the unfortunate misspelling of such a simple noun for no effect whatsoever for a moment? In that, she exposes her breasts in an indecent manner and shoots whipped cream out of the bottles placed on her bosoms to closely resemble Madonna's famous cone bra look. Lady Gaga has since taken inspiration from a classic look and redeemed it, shooting fire and fireworks from it, instead Katy Perry uses such a timeless, effective fashion statement to distribute dairy products. What kind of performer does that? To ruin such a legacy set by two of the world's most iconic boundary-pushers is a travesty of international proportions and I'm this close to having Coach Sylvester make a call to her various contacts and organise a national ban on Katy Perry's music for daring to make such a tacky fashion risk, which did not pay off, by the way." Blaine looked defeated.

Game, set and match to Kurt Hummel.

"I still don't think Gaga is better than Katy, but I'll concede that Gaga is more innovative. There, are you happy now?"

"Oh, Blaine, I won't be happy until Katy Perry retires from music, but I'm content. Thank you baby for seeing the way of the wise. Now, shall we practice for Nationals?" Kurt kissed his doting boyfriend and jumped up from his chair, pulling Santana to the front of the room to go over their Gaga number. Once again, Kurt Hummel had triumphed.

As Mr Schuester prepared to watch and critique Kurt and Santana's number, he thought back to what Kurt said.

"I'm not stuck in the 80's." He muttered as the Troubletones started the backing accompaniment.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know that this is a relatively short piece, but I think that the shorter they are, the more updates and new ideas I can post. Review! xx**


	3. Hate Speech

Chapter 3- Hate Speech

* * *

Kurt had had _enough_.

He hated the way that he was treated just for being himself. What was he supposed to do? Recreate the dreaded Mellencamp look and date the entire cheerleading squad (minus the guys) and become top stud of McKinley just so some homophobes weren't offended by him?

Well he was _done_.

He vowed to stick it to the next person who challenged him in any sort of homophobic way. He had a hell of a lot to say and nothing left to lose. He was at the end of his tether and if Azimio Adams decided to call him a 'fairy' before slamming him into a locker, then he would rant at him. But obviously, it was David Karofsky who had to push him across the line. Well, the entire football team was there, sans the Glee guys who were at Booty Camp. Kurt had been excused since he had come out of his shell and proved his competent dance ability. Mike had been shocked, Brittany not so much since they had attended the same ballet class together up until the start of high school.

"Fag." Karofsky spat as Kurt flew into the dumpster. Before they could leave, he clambered out with so much resilience and clenched his fists.

"What the fuck is your deal, Karofsky?" He yelled, causing the whole team to turn around.

"In case I haven't made it clear, Hummel, you're my problem. You think you can just spread your disgusting little disease across this school but you just want us to catch the gay." Karofsky countered.

"You know what, _Karofsky_; I am sick and tired of being called a disease. Homosexuality is not contagious, you little shit. I am well aware that I am the only gay kid at this school, well at least the only one brave enough to come out and be who I am. You and all of your cronies would never understand something as simple as individuality because I'm pretty sure you would spend half of your time in the English classroom just learning how to spell the word. By the time senior year rolls around, I'll be getting ready to graduate with a 4.0 GPA average and a successful audition to Julliard, one of the premier performing arts school in the world. And where will most of you be? Right here. In Lima, this inconsequential cow town which spawns just as many ignorant Neanderthals as the entire country put together. You all contribute to that statistic. Is that all you want from your lives? You want to be a god damn statistic and not even attempt to make something of yourselves? Well that's fucking fine by me, but don't go around scolding people for celebrating their differences. You think I'm going to sneak into the locker rooms and watch all of you undress, don't you?" Silence. "Unless I'm gravely mistaken, which I'm not, I believe I have just asked you all a question and, if you can comprehend only the most simplistic rules of the English language, then my question warrants a response." Kurt glared at them fiercely. There was a murmur of affirmation.

"Just as I thought. In fact, you lot are the last people I would want to see without at least three layers of clothing covering your sweaty bodies. None of you are even remotely appealing to me and I have the most impeccable taste since Blake Lively. You're athletes, you should be in great shape but, instead, I see you shovelling platefuls of pure carbs into your poisonous mouths and think you can get away with that and still be desirable to girls. I have it on good authority that none of you have girlfriends and all but one of you is still a virgin. So think about that before you assume that I would even think about looking at you in various stages of undress. If your physical lack of appeal was not enough, you are all horrid human beings. Bullies like you should be shot down with a firing squad composed of all the people you've bullied. If would be the sweetest revenge. And I am no longer the fragile boy I once was. I can easily dish out the most torturous punishments onto you if you cause me anymore grief. If any more of my fabulous outfits gets ruined by a slushy, I will smack you down so quickly you won't have time to say 'gay'. Heed my warnings, boys, because it's the only one you're getting. That being said, I'm sure that Coach Sylvester will want to wholeheartedly defend the boy who won her Nationals in sophomore year by singing a medley in _French_. And we all know what Sue Sylvester is capable of. Ponder this before you waste your time throwing me in a dumpster or shouting slurs at me. Remember this. You won't be warned again."

Satisfied, Kurt was brave enough to turn his back on the jocks. Karofsky sauntered after him, a sneer taking over his face. Before Karofsky could punch him, Kurt spun around and grabbed his arm, twisting it into a very uncomfortable position.

"Did my speech just mean nothing to you? Think more carefully or I'll break it. Now I want an apology."

"No fucking way, Hummel." Kurt shrugged and twisted it more painfully. Karofsky whimpered.

"Fine, I'm sorry, okay, just let go of me." He winced as Kurt let go.

"Fuck with me again and I'll castrate you with a chopstick." Kurt whispered.

He flounced away with sass, knowing that his speech now made him safe at McKinley. He dialled a number on his iPhone.

"Hello?" The voice answered.

"It's done."

"Oustanding." Santana purred back. Now to get her boy to the top of the social pyramid.

"I'll drop the recording off in your locker tomorrow morning. By the way, I taped it to my junk." He laughed down the phone. This year was going to be oodles of fun.

* * *

**Author's Note: Chapter 4 to come soon! Review if you liked and any prompts that you have thought of are extremely welcome to me. Send them in and I'll do them gladly! xxxx**


	4. Action

Chapter 4- Action

* * *

One thing to know about Kurt Hummel: he detests action movies.

One thing to know about Finn Hudson: he adores action movies.

So when the two settle down to have a movie night, they cannot possibly decide on what movie or even the genre that they're going to watch. One thing about their relationship: they have to decide together. They used to take turns, but their schedules got messed up and they couldn't remember whose turn it was to pick so they scrapped that in favour of a completely mutual decision.

They had gotten together in sophomore year of high school. The more Finn was around Kurt, the more he fell for him. Kurt was obviously enamoured with the jock, so them getting together was not an issue. Finn had taken some crap for it, but he had come out of the closet and proudly walked down the corridors hand in hand and Kurt could not have been happier.

That being said, Burt and Carole had never found each other without Kurt's interaction. Once their parents had met, they hadn't fallen in love so Kurt and Finn could be together without distraction.

Well, that is, until movie night.

"Honey, come on, let's watch Moulin Rouge! It's a musical and it has action in it!" Kurt debated, holding up one of his favourite DVD's with a hopeful smile. Usually, Kurt had Finn wrapped tightly around his little finger, but not when it came to movies. Finn always remaining unrelenting and stubborn with his choices.

"Kurt, we've watched that movie about 80 times this year. I think we need a break." Finn shot back. Kurt raised an eyebrow. It was a completely valid point, so Kurt tossed the movie onto the 'no' pile which so far consisted of every movie-musical Kurt owned, sans a few that Kurt hadn't gotten to yet.

"Rocky Horror?" Kurt smirked, knowing that Finn would be reminded of their junior year almost-production. It had been seven years since that fiasco, but it had never left Finn's mind.

"Baby, I love you, but unless you want me to curl up in a ball and cry, we're not watching that." Finn shuddered. Kurt winked.

"I know we're not, ever since Mr Schue pictured me as Frank, I can't watch it. I just wanted to make you squirm a little. Okay, what about Les Miserables?" Kurt held up his next choice.

"Okay, it's awesome, but I would rather not spend tonight crying about Gavroche. That little dude was so cute." Finn retorted. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I hate to say this, but you pick something." Kurt braced himself.

"Okay, cool, uh, Zero Dark Thirty?" Finn posed the question.

"I'm breaking up with you. Whilst I simply adore Queen Chastain, that movie is one of hers I will not put myself through. You know I get scared during war and gun films."

"I know, and it's always adorable when you bury your head into my chest whenever somebody pulls the trigger."

"It's scary!" Kurt protested.

"I know, baby. I guess that rules out The Hurt Locker, Argo and Schindler's List."

"My best friend is Jewish, Finn, that film offends me. It's interesting that you've mentioned all of those that won Academy Awards for Best Picture." Kurt was _obsessed_ with the Academy Awards and had gone through a period of watching every single movie that won Best Picture. He had done it as much as he could, too.

"Yeah, and those are the ones that you skipped from your list." Finn quipped.

"Only because they're scary!" Kurt stuck his tongue out.

"Action movies are the best, Kurt."

Kurt sighed and Finn just knew that he had indeed stepped in it. Kurt was about to rant about action movies.

"Finn Hudson-Hummel," Kurt began (oh yeah, they had legally gotten married). "Forgive me if I fail to see the appeal of action movies when the main feature is the time and effort spent on how real the bullet wound is. Considering that my favourite movies focus heavily upon the plotlines and character development, I just cannot see myself enduring many action movies where all that the director's care about are special effects and making 'a really cool explosion'. That's well and good for you and other action movie buffs, but I prefer to stick to my romance films and my movie-musical features because of the elements of tragedy and romance and suspense. I even enjoy the occasional horror, even though they're terribly predictable and you can always tell when things are going to happen. Remember when we watched The Conjuring with Rachel and Blaine? I tapped my foot everytime something 'scary' was about to happen and they still jumped a foot in the air. They're predictable but even they are better than action movies. Whilst I do enjoy a good hand combat fight sequence, action movies are a complete waste of budget. Those Transformers movies that Sam loves are just the worst things to happen to the world of cinema since Gigi with Affleck and Lopez. Because that was just terrible."

"Are you done? I want to change your mind about car movies."

"Oh please, I'm just getting started and you've just reminded me of something I hate just as much as action movies. Action movies with cars in them. The Fast and Furious movies? Need for Speed? Ugh, the closest I'll get to enjoying something like that is Mario Kart. Trust me, I'm all for cars. I help out with the recently opened New York branch of Hummel's Tires and Lube whenever I have time because I love repairing cars. But those movies have no substance and I would rather spend my money at the movies going to see something that doesn't have people flinching at the sound of tires rubbing against the road surfaces. And those car stunts? Excuse me, they never actually happen. People just get crushed and fall off cliffs, they don't survive and keep driving. So I am going to text Tina and ask her what we should watch."

"Man, I'm looking forward to the next time someone pisses you off and it's not me. I love when you go all diva on me, sweetheart." Finn pulled Kurt into his lap and kissed his neck affectionately.

"Finn, now is not the time. Tina just texted back."

"What did she say?" Finn said, curious.

Kurt just shook his head and rolled his eyes, handing the phone to Finn whilst he readjusted himself on Finn's lap.

Finn just chuckled. "Porn movies? That is so Tina."

"Hm, well I guess now _is _the time." Kurt reconsidered and kissed his husband fully on the lips, straddling him on the chair.

"See, they do stuff like this in some action movies." Finn protested.

"Don't ruin the moment, Finn." Kurt said, muffled, as he buried his face into Finn's neck and planted kisses up and down his jawline. Finn sat back, content to not ruin the moment. He guessed that this would be another unsuccessful movie night after all.

* * *

**Author's Note: Writing this actually reminded me of how much I wanted Kinn to happen in Season 1. They would've been amazing in my opinion. If only Finn was gay then. Anyway, review!**


	5. Glee

Chapter 5- Glee

* * *

Certain members of the New Directions, Quinn, Santana and Puck included, paid no attention to one Rachel Berry when she demanded to have a solo for the upcoming competition. Rachel would clap her hands and preach about how talented she was whilst pitching biased solo ideas to Mr Schuester, who would sit there and take it without protesting even a little bit. The other members, however, would watch Kurt Hummel and his reaction. Kurt's lip would curl into a snarl and his eyes narrowed considerably whilst eyeing the short girl and probably plotting ways in which she could plausibly disappear from the planet without him being tracked down for causing it.

Then he would glare at Mr Schuester for not doing anything about it. He would sigh and then turn to Tina or Santana discuss the latest shopping trip. Mercedes was doing enough scoffing for the both of them to be much of a conversationalist during these times. When Santana was sure that she could hold in her impending laughter, she would talk about fashion with her best boy and Tina. This time, though, she was in no mood to discuss sweaters. She saw how stormy Kurt looked and knew she wanted to do something about it.

"Kurt. Say something to her. You've wanted to for months and you've held in it endlessly. Explode. It's time and Lord knows you've certainly earned the right to after the _Defying Gravity_ mishap. Do it. I'll sit back and chip in if you need me, but somehow I doubt you do. You have enough material to cover." Santana advised, seeing his lower lip trembling with rage.

"Fine." He said, uncharacteristically calm. "Rachel." He piped up to the whole group, causing the girl to spin around, suddenly on the defensive. Santana nudged him and he walked down into the centre of the room, one hand on his hip, looking at her.

"Yes, Kurt?"

"I would rather, on behalf of myself and the entire group, that you didn't take the solo for Regionals."

"You want us to _lose?"_ Rachel thundered, turning on him. Santana smirked and bit her lip. It was exciting to see this after so long. Mike silently encouraged Kurt and the rest of the club followed suit, not wanting to make a noise.

"You singing a solo definitely does not assure us victory at Regionals, _Berry_." Hearing Kurt sneer her name made Rachel flinch. "That being said, you are extremely talented and your voice adds a lot to any set list. The problem is that you do not seem to respect us or our respective talents in any way, shape or form. Have you even _heard_ Santana, Tina, Quinn, Mercedes and Brittany _sing_? They are amazing and could definitely lead us to victory. It's high time you used a stepladder and climbed down from your self-constructed pedestal which right now is ten feet above this room. Come back down to Earth and realise that you aren't the only person in the club. Just think about this for a moment, Rachel." Kurt took a breath.

"You're a judge at a show-choir competition. You're watching a club perform and there's twelve members. They're good, the have good vocals, good energy and their harmonies are pretty much on point. But one girl is singing every note, bar a few where another girls belts at the end of a number. There's a boy singing with her, but he's drowned out by her power and enthusiasm. He's good, but you can't hear him. You're only hearing her. Then the number ends and she comes and sings a solo after already dominating the first number. Doesn't that say to you that the rest of them are completely incapable of singing solo without her there? Rachel, it look like you're our safety net so that we don't have to sing. Truth time now. Rachel, your voice is simply stunning and I enjoy listening to it. However, when I'm performing with you, I resent it. Simply because I know there are other people who deserve the spotlight just as much as you do, if not more. We have all, besides Mercedes, bitten our tongues in this club and stayed silent whilst you belted out everything from every Broadway catalogue and then some. Well I am silent no more. Now, Mr Schuester, I talk directly to you." Santana smirked once more, getting shivers. Rachel just stood there, slack-jawed.

"Mr Schuester, when you held auditions for this club, you did not mention that we were auditioning for a choral position in a Glee Club behind the lead soloists. I joined because this place was a safe-haven but mostly because I love to sing. I want to sing professionally after high school ends. But I'm heavily dissatisfied with how this club is formatted. I don't want to be a chorus member. My voice is more than capable of leading numbers and truthfully, I have the best range in the room. That is not to discount my fellow teammates. Everybody in here could successfully sing a solo at a competition. Yet you choose to place us in the shadow of Rachel Berry simply because it's easier for you and she's always willing to do it. Fair enough, we won at Sectionals, but Rachel singing another solo from _Funny Girl_ won't help us take Regionals. It works for Vocal Adrenaline because they have the numbers. We don't have such a luxury. Therefore, we need to utilise as much talent as possible, not just hers. Frankly, I'm stunned that Santana hasn't been awarded a solo at Regionals." All eyes turned to Santana, including Mr Schuester's and Rachel's. Santana just sat there, proud of her boy.

"Her voice is the most unique, besides my own, in the club. She can smash any number given to her with aplomb. Yet she's side lined. Again. You never give us a chance and I'm tired of it. It took my father threatening to blow up the building for you to even consider letting me _audition_ for _Defying Gravity_. What kind of teaching method is that? It's telling Rachel that she deserves more than the rest of us and she doesn't even have to try. So, Mr Schuester, you need to choose.

"You have twelve members as of now. Can you perform with eleven?"

"What are you trying to say, Kurt?" Mr Schuester inhaled, knowing what was to come.

"I'm saying, Mr Schuester, let somebody else take the lead at Regionals or I'm quitting the club." Kurt jutted a hip out and the other members of New Directions looked stunned that he would even say that.

"KURT YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Rachel yelled.

"Oh shut up, Berry, he can do what he likes." Quinn piped up, smiling, nodding at Kurt.

"As Quinn says, Rachel, I can do what I like. And I will do so. Mr Schue, I both like and respect you as a teacher and as a person, but I can't do this. I'll be back at tomorrow's rehearsal and if you haven't changed your game plan and allow somebody to else to solo, _anybody_ else, then I'm quitting permanently. I apologise to my friends, but I believe this is necessary for the club and for my own life. I hope you consider my point, Mr Schuester." Kurt bowed slightly and walked out the door.

Rachel began pacing like she was about to be shot. The others just smiled, thinking that they had a good chance to get a solo. Mr Schuester still looked confused.

"Mr Schuester, you don't have to do this. We can get Jacob to come back! Kurt's voice is replaceable and we can—."

"Uh, what?" Mike piped up, shockingly. Rachel looked at him, as if surprised that he could even speak.

"Kurt's voice is the most unique voice in the school. You'd be a fool to deny that." Quinn said.

Rachel's mouth just flapped open and shut quickly, lost for words.

Santana smirked. _Yeah, _she thought, _her boy ruled the school. He was going to dominate the world with her at his side. _

Glee Club was the first step.

* * *

**Author's Note: I can't believe I forgot about Kurt diva-ing out in Glee Club! I liked writing this chapter. Review and also submit any prompts you want for future chapters and I'll write them!**


	6. Left Behind

Chapter 6- Left Behind

**SPOILERS: For pretty much all of Season 5.**

**Also: The first half is NOT Klaine friendly but the second half IS.**

* * *

Kurt sighed, putting his head in his hands. He was completely sick of being taken for granted. Blaine just walked all over him every single chance he got. He said 'yes' to Blaine's proposal because he loved him and did indeed want to spend the rest of his life with the boy. He could see Blaine in his long future. He could imagine them in the same retirement home being themselves and having a lovely time there. He could see himself dying with Blaine.

But all of that seemed irrelevant at this point in time.

Kurt was extremely eager for Blaine to graduate and move to New York to attend NYADA, but he had _not_ expected Carmen Tibideaux to advance Blaine into most of the sophomore classes, something which had never happened in the history of the school. It was a completely travesty in Kurt's eyes. He figured that nobody should ever be allowed to take classes at college that are a year above them. People, including Kurt and Rachel, worked hard to gain entrance into the school and both worked hard during their freshman year of college to impress the faculty. Both did. Blaine got in and somehow worked his way straight up to sophomore level without doing any of the freshman year study that all members were required to do. In some classes, Blaine was definitely lagging behind, not having the basic foundation that was taught the previous year to keep up with the advanced course level.

It wasn't just NYADA that was the problem, though. He stopped at nothing to take opportunities to show Kurt up. Kurt had allowed him to perform at the showcase for June Dolloway with him, not wanting to experience things without his boyfriend, no fiance, and then Blaine grabs June's attention and leaves Kurt flailing in the dust. Fair enough, Kurt though, June took a special interest in Blaine, but he wouldn't have caught her attention without Kurt's help and Kurt did not get anything as much as a thank you. He was tired of just being _there_. In the fight between Santana and Rachel, he was the middle man and he almost felt like the middle man between Blaine and his career and that was _not _the way a relationship worked and Blaine did not seem to understand that. Blaine was always putting himself first and then making out like it was Kurt's fault.

Like with the cronut obsession thing and the slight weight gain? Was that supposed to have been Kurt's decision? Kurt was busy making himself physically fit, making up for all of the times he ws not regarded as a sexual creature in high school. Finally, he was fit and people looked twice when they saw him. The way people look at Sam, Noah and Mike. Then Blaine blames _Kurt_ for making him feel inferior and insecure? During high school, that was _all_ Blaine did. But Blaine seemed to have forgotten the past and how he had acted back then.

Breaking through Kurt's inner monologue, Blaine burst through the door, all chipper after a 'date' with June Dolloway, that vile woman who Kurt regretted admiring.

"Hey you! You'll never guess what June just told me! She's picked out a new song for me that she thinks is just perfect for me! She's chosen _Corner of the Sky_ from Pippin! Do you know it?"

Kurt almost scoffed. _Do you know it_? Please. As far as Kurt's concerned, it's _his_ song. The range is perfect, the meaning is perfect and it complements Kurt's voice beautifully. It had been his ringtone since the 2013 Broadway Cast Recording was released. Well, since Kurt pre-ordered it about 3 months prior. And Blaine _knew_ that. Or he wasn't listening, one of the two. Kurt had even sang it for him as a practice for a NYADA assessment. Blaine had complimented him vastly upon his performance. In the moment, it had seemed like the world was applauding. Now, it seemed fake.

"Yes, Blaine, I have heard. If you called me right now, you would hear Matthew James Thomas singing his beautiful version coming out of my phone. You know why? Because it's my ringtone. But you wouldn't know that would you? Because you haven't called me in weeks. I performed that song for one of my NYADA finals. I sung it for you. You liked it. I've been obsessed with it for months and months and you're asking me whether I knew it. Let me guess, my new favourite Broadway ballad escaped your notice? Even though I've played it non stop for a long while now? Is that what you're asking me? If I know one of my favourite songs of all time? Think about your answer, won't you?"

Blaine frowned. "What's going on, Kurt?"

"Oh, like you haven't noticed," Kurt snapped harshly. "You've been all about you ever since you started at NYADA and I'm getting tired of it, Blaine. Even Sam was over here the other night and you weren't even here to see your best friend. You know he's leaving for Milan soon and you couldn't even put in an appearance. Because you were with June. Your new _muse_ I presume. Apparently, she's replaced me as the person you go to with all of your problems. Blaine, we haven't had a serious conversation in weeks. The most we've talked is about our rehearsal for the showcase. And don't even get me started on that trainwreck."

Blaine's eyebrows snapped together furiously. "No please explain your thoughts about the showcase that _you_ invited me to. It's not my fault that June liked me better! If you didn't want me to become successful, you shouldn't have asked me to perform with you. This is your doing and I'm not apologising for wanting a career."

Kurt smirked angrily. Was he _serious_? "Bitch, please. I wanted us to do something together because you haven't been the same since my attack. Yes Blaine, the bashing. The thing you've avoided talking about, even when it was brought up by _me_. I don't mind talking about it, Blaine. It helps me deal with it. But you close off whenever I try. I get it, it must've been horrible for you to witness, because I know I would've been going crazy with grief and pain aif that had have been you. And I _know_ it's a sore spot for you because of the Sadie Hawkins at your old high school before Dalton. But it's not all about you and how you're dealing. I was the one that was attacked, Blaine. All because I was helping someone. But you haven't focused on that. You've been so concerned with June that you've ignored everything in my life. And the worst thing, you were even texting during Rachel's opening night which is extremely disrespectful."

Blaine paled at that. He had not realised that Kurt had noticed that. He thought he had been sly. "You've still not mentioned the showcase." He swallowed. Did he even want to hear any more?

"Deflection has always been a strong trait of yours. I was getting to that. I understand that it could be my fault that I'm feeling like this in your eyes, but it's not. I don't regret singing with you. I definitely don't regret June liking you so don't ever say that I'm resentful of your new success because I'm not! I'm so incredibly proud and happy. Don't tell me how I'm feeling. Anyway, the thing that I do resent is you neglecting everything else because you're so consumed with how June is making you feel. You're getting hungry for fame and success that you're ready to leave behind everybody that got you hear. Me, Sam, Rachel, and when was the last time you even spoke to Tina? I email her daily about how she's doing and she has no idea about you and what you're doing." Blaine visibly flinched at the mentions of Sam and Tina.

"I'm just working so hard." What a feeble response, Kurt thought. _Have I taught you nothing, Blaine? _

"Just like I did last year in my freshman year at NYADA. Which you practically skipped. Fair enough, that was Carmen's decision, but you did nothing but remind me of that for like two weeks straight. It gets boring, Blaine, playing second best to you. You're constantly telling me how talented I am, but then use me as your personal punchbag. It's demeaning and hateful."

"I advanced in NYADA because Carmen thought I was capable, excuse me for showing promise. You didn't even do most of freshman year because you were only accepted during the Winter Showcase. I got in first time as did Rachel."

"That was harsh, even for you Blaine. But have you noticed when the best things happened to me? When we weren't together. When we broke up, I got into NYADA and made something of myself. I impressed Carmen and the rest of the school. I won the Midnight Madness against Rachel. I auditioned for Nick Arnstein in the production of Funny Girl that Rachel was in—."

"And you clearly got that." The sarcasm didn't even need to be explained.

"Yes, I didn't get it, but that and my rejection from NYADA has taught me a lot about rejection. I get knocked back a lot and that drives me on to do better and prove people wrong. You seem to get everything first time and that teaches you that you can get everything you want just by showing up. Including me. Well I can't do this anymore."

"You can't break up with me."

"I've done it once, I can do it again! I love you, Blaine, and I would rather not break up with you. I want to spend my life with you. But I want the old Blaine back. The Warbler. The guy who serenaded me with 'Somewhere Only We Know' simply because I moved back to my old school. That was unbelievably an amazing moment for me. Probably my favourite part of high school, actually. You came to Prom with me even though it made you uncomfortable. You let me duet with you on 'Candles'. You told me that you loved me." Kurt was sobbing at this point, the nostagia overwhelming him. "What happened to that Blaine? The one that put love before anything. The Blaine that I fell for. That Blaine would never have become what you are. I can't even look at you without resenting the fact that you're not him anymore."

"I'm still him, Kurt." Blaine was softly crying.

"No. You're not. You're hateful, selfish and ingorant. I don't recognise him in you. It's like you're a different person."

"You agreed to marry me." Blaine reminded him.

"I haven't forgotten." Kurt played with his engagement ring. "I don't want to lose you, Blaine. I just want to rediscover the magic that you brought to my life. I want the Blaine that cuddles me whenever there is thunder and lightning. The one that dances around the room singing 'Come What May' with me. The Blaine that balances love and career. I'm not happy. But I want to be. What do you want to do?"

"I miss that Blaine. I know that I've changed, at least I suspect that I have in your reactions. Your kisses aren't as passionate as they once were. When we make love, it's still amazing, but there's something missing. Kurt, I know that I've hurt you probably beyond repair, but I'd really like to make this right. In fact…" Blaine trailed off, pulling his phone out. Whoever he was calling went to voicemail.

"Hello June? It's Blaine. You can't manage me anymore. It's causing a rift in my relationship. I can't have that. I appreciate everything you have done for my career, but this isn't working. I need to make things right with Kurt. He comes first. Thank you, bye." Blaine shut the phone.

"Blaine—."

"No, you were right, Kurt. I'm sorry. Time to make things up to you. Starting now."

_Never knew I could feel like this  
I had never seen the sky before…_

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh Klaine, what _happened_ to you? You used to be OTP material. Now you're not shippable to me anymore. Thanks, writers...not. Oh and remember to review with your thoughts; and leave some prompts, I'm running on empty right now and any prompts would be appreciated!**


End file.
